


The Red Cape

by WhichWolfWins



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Servant, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has Merlin fix a small tear in his cape, then they proceed to destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Cape

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, they are my own and I would love for you to inform me of them! :) It was inspired by this picture, posted here with the permission of the artist, [Wrapped in Crimson](http://achelseabee.tumblr.com/post/49731675103), by [achelseabee](http://achelseabee.tumblr.com/):
> 
> [](http://s1352.photobucket.com/user/whichwolfwins/media/thecape_zps3098a09d.jpg.html) 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, Julian Murphy, and Shine Television, and anyone else involved in the making and producing of this show. This is in no way mine; these are their toys and I am simply playing with them.

Merlin is almost finished cleaning Arthur’s chambers when his eyes are drawn to the cape lying on Arthur’s still unmade bed. He finishes putting away Arthur’s freshly laundered garments before closing the bureau and walking over to the bed to pick up the cape. Arthur had mentioned there was a hole he wanted Merlin to patch up. 

He sought out the hole by flipping the cape over and over in his hands and groaned when he didn’t find it immediately. Sighing, he began to run his fingers down the rich red cloth in search of the tear. The fabric was velvety soft beneath Merlin’s fingers and he was practically caressing it by the time he found the hole hidden away near the buckle. It was a tear just underneath where the cape would clasp around Arthur’s neck and would be an easy fix. Well, it would have, if Merlin had seen the hole before lifting the heavy cape by the neck and the heaviness of the cloth hadn't caused it to tear even more so and become a neat rip almost all the way around the neck. 

Merlin stared in horror at the cape. He’d nearly torn the top completely off! Arthur would kill him! He snapped into action immediately, racing back to his chambers to retrieve the sewing kit to fix his error. He ran back at double the speed, knowing that Arthur would be back to his own chambers in less than an hour’s time. 

Once back in Arthur’s chambers, Merlin spread out the torn cape and set to work suturing the wound in the cloth. He folded the cloth in such a way that it would hide the tear and the sewing would look natural along the neckline. With nimble fingers, Merlin began to sew. 

By the time Arthur returned to his chambers, Merlin had pricked his fingers more times than he could count. They were sore and his joints ached, but the work he’d done on the cape was invisible to anyone who wasn’t right up close and personal with the cape. Even then the careful sewing Merlin had done looked like it had been designed that way and Merlin grinned as he tied off the thread. 

“Merlin, you’re just now getting that done?” Arthur said as he noticed the other man at his table. He went to his bureau and pulled out his sleep trousers before heading behind the dressing screen. 

Merlin stood and shook out the cape as he heard the clattering of Arthur undoing his belt and stripping out of his clothes. When Arthur re-appeared, he wore sleep trousers and nothing else, his golden torso bare. He padded over to Merlin and snatched the cape out of Merlin’s hands. He brought the cloth close and inspected the sewing. Merlin’s eyes widened when Arthur frowned. 

“Merlin, why did you sew all the way round the neck?” 

Merlin ruffled his hair and smiled nervously. “Well, I thought it would look less noticeable that way, like it wasn’t torn to begin with.” 

Arthur studied his face closely. “Right,” he said, pushing the cape into Merlin’s arms. “That will be all. Goodnight, Merlin.” 

“Don’t you want to try it on, sire?” Merlin asked quickly. He felt his cheeks blush. “To see that it hasn’t shortened too much?” 

Arthur turned back to face Merlin, placing his hands on his hips, lips pursed. Merlin swallowed. He’d been imagining the red cloth clasped around Arthur’s neck all night. Imagined caressing Arthur’s skin like he had the soft fabric. His cheeks heated even more and he shook his head. 

“Nevermind, sire. There is no need.” 

“Merlin,” Arthur said, eyes slit suspiciously. “Is there a reason I should try it on? Have you butchered my cape?” 

“N-no,” Merlin stuttered. “There’s nothing wrong with the cape.” There’s just something wrong with me, Merlin thought to himself as he began to fold the repaired cape. Arthur snatched up the cape and watched Merlin’s face as he whipped it around to settle on his back and quickly buckled the clasp. He released the cape to let it settle on his shoulders and walked to his bureau. He opened the doors, still watching Merlin, before looking to the mirror. 

He turned around and checked to make sure the sew job still looked nice with weight pulling on it before he looked down to see where the cape fell to mid-calf. All Merlin could look at was the way the red cloth looked against Arthur’s sun-goldened skin, the way Arthur’s muscled back looked as he craned his body around and his cape fell aside to reveal Arthur’s body underneath. 

“It looks fine, sire,” Merlin said, feeling breathless. He felt the heat between his legs and knew he had only moments before Arthur turned around and saw the way he was affecting him. Merlin backed away to the door, holding the sewing kit to conceal his condition. “Goodnight, Arthur.” 

He reached for the door handle and his hand just barely wrapped around it when Arthur called to him. 

“Merlin, aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Merlin sagged. “What is it, sire?” Oh Gods, Merlin panics, he knows. 

“My cape, Merlin. You need to put away my cape.” 

Merlin knew Arthur was just making Merlin do it to mess with him, but the timing was awful and Merlin was tempted to flee. 

“I must go, sire,” Merlin told him weakly, unable to come up with an excuse as he was focusing so hard on not looking at Arthur and instead staring closely at the grooves in the wooden door. 

“Where do you need to be so badly that you can’t spare the time to store my cape properly?” 

Merlin couldn’t help it. He turned his head to face Arthur. What he saw made him whimper. The sun shone in through the window, lining Arthur in gold light. 

Arthur’s arms fell from where they’d been placed on his hips. “Merlin?” he asked, sounding concerned. “Are you alright?” 

“No,” he squeaked. His chest was rising and falling far too quickly for Arthur not to notice and Merlin swiped at his brow. Before he knew it, Arthur was at Merlin’s side. He turned Merlin by the shoulder and studied his face. He reached up a warm hand and checked Merlin’s temperature with his own cool, calloused hand. 

“You’re warm, Merlin. Are you coming down with something?” he asked. He brought a corner of his laundered cape up and dabbed Merlin’s forehead dry. Merlin’s eyes fell closed as Arthur pressed the soft, smooth fabric against his forehead and temples. It felt marvelous as the cloth brushed along his cheekbone. 

“Merlin, you’re shaking,” Arthur said, pulling the cape away. Merlin opened his eyes and the sheer concern he saw on Arthur’s face was the last thing he could take. 

Merlin was horrified. His trousers had grown tight at the gesture and any moment now Arthur would see the evidence of his arousal. Merlin’s fingers followed the ghost of Arthur’s cape across his brow. His whole body felt flushed and it was singing with the proximity between him and Arthur. “I... Arthur, I...” he tried, but the words would not leave him. He felt like he might pass out and he had to steady himself by grabbing the back of his vacated chair. 

“Merlin, do I need to get Gaius?” 

“No!” Merlin blurted. “No, it’s not... it’s not like that, no.” 

Arthur put his hands on his hips, causing the velvety red cape to touch the ground and pool around Arthur’s feet as it dangled from the crook of his elbow. “Well, if it’s not that, then what is it, Merlin? Spit it out!” 

The words refused to be spoken. Merlin pressed his lips together and breathed deeply through his nose before brandishing a hand down the front of his body. Arthur’s crystal blue eyes followed the gesture and they widened when they caught on the tent in Merlin’s trousers. 

Arthur eyes snapped up to meet Merlin’s. “Merlin... what...” 

“I should go,” Merlin said at once, spinning around on his heel to escape. He felt a hand on his shoulder before his fingers could reached the door handle and he froze. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said, his breath tickling Merlin’s ear as he leaned closer. “You do not need to be ashamed. It happens to the best of us.” 

Merlin was trembling with the will it was taking to keep himself from turning around and capturing Arthur’s lips with his. “You don’t understand, sire,” Merlin told him, turning slowly around to face the prince. Arthur’s lips were less than a foot away from his and Merlin looked away, his eyes falling to the cape on Arthur’s arm. 

Arthur’s eyes followed Merlin’s to the cape and he laughed softly. He brought the cape up between them and held the buckle open before whipping the cape around so that it fell along Merlin’s back and his arms were on Merlin’s shoulders. He slid the tongue into the buckle and clasped it closed, his knuckles brushing Merlin’s adam’s apple as he did. When he was done, he smoothed his hands down the front of the cape and smiled. “I think I do,” Arthur said, looking up at him through his eyelashes with a knowing smirk on his face. 

Merlin swallowed and his adam’s apple bobbed against the metal buckle. His last shred of will evaporated and he stepped into the small space between them. “You have to be the one to do it,” Merlin told him. 

Soft lips met Merlin’s in a hard press. Arthur parted his lips to capture Merlin’s bottom lip between his. Merlin’s breath escaped in a gust against Arthur’s and he took hold of the prince's shoulders to pull him closer. Arthur’s tongue pressed into his mouth and Merlin clung to him as he tried to get even closer. 

Arthur stumbled back as Merlin pushed against his muscled chest and the younger man wrapped his arms around the prince to catch him and lower him safely to the floor. Arthur leaned back on his hands as Merlin climbed onto his lap to deepen the kiss. His hands trembled as they pressed into Arthur’s back and he bit his lip, embarrassed by how obvious his excitement was. Arthur looked up at Merlin with his pupils blown wide. “Are you sure about this, Sir Merlin?” 

The title aroused Merlin more than he would have thought and he whimpered as he ground down onto Arthur’s thigh, searching for friction. Arthur’s hands scrabbled at the bottom of Merlin’s tunic and he pulled it off of Merlin quickly. Merlin sat up on his knees and pulled at Arthur’s trousers. Arthur had to lift himself so Merlin could slide them down his legs. He toed off his boots and kicked them off. Merlin had his trousers down to his knees and he sat down on the cold flagstone to work them down to his ankles. Arthur pulled off Merlin’s trousers and boots in one go. 

They stared at each other, leaning back on their hands as they breathed the thin air heavily. 

“Merlin, you look...” Arthur said, licking his lips to find the words. “Gods, you’re breathtaking.” 

The younger man grinned and Arthur rose quickly. He retrieved a vial of oil and brought it over to Merlin. He dropped down onto his knees and he met Merlin’s eyes. “I’ve never...” 

“Neither have I,” Merlin told him. He canted his legs open and blushed bright red, the tips of his ears matching the burn of his cheeks. Arthur swallowed and popped the cork off the vial. He poured the liquid onto his fingers and scooted forward. He lifted Merlin’s legs onto his shoulders and smiled at the sight of Merlin watching him. 

The touch of Arthur’s fingers to a place so private had Merlin closing his eyes in embarrassment. Arthur kissed the inside of his thigh and Merlin’s eyes fluttered open again as the first finger pressed inside. Arthur was gentle and worked Merlin open slowly, watching the man’s face as he moved his fingers inside of him. His heart was racing and he could see that Merlin was having trouble breathing, too. He had to press the heel of his hand against his throbbing erection to quell the persistent ache as he took his time. 

Merlin chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Arthur between his legs. The burn of three fingers inside of him soon turned to something less than unpleasant and then Arthur pressed his fingers in deeper and sent a spark through Merlin’s whole body. Merlin moaned and pre-come beaded steadily from the tip of his erection. 

“Gods, Arthur. Please.” 

Arthur removed his fingers and Merlin sat up on his knees. Arthur frowned at the sudden change of position. Merlin nudged him back and returned to his earlier position of straddling Arthur’s thighs. He reached up and undid the buckle at his neck to remove the cape and draped it along Arthur’s back instead. He buckled it expertly and picked up the oil, all while Arthur stared at Merlin’s blown pupils. Merlin warmed the oil between his hands and reached for Arthur’s erection. He slicked Arthur’s cock with both hands and Arthur moaned, pushing up into the pressure. 

Merlin released him and sat up on his knees to reach behind himself. He guided Arthur to his entrance and sank down, whimpering at the feeling of being filled for the first time. 

Arthur tilted his head back and Merlin delved his tongue inside his mouth, tangling their tongues together in a hot slide. He rose and sank back down slowly, getting used to the feeling. He dug his fingers into the velvety cape and Arthur gripped Merlin’s hips to pull him down even faster. 

Merlin cried out when Arthur struck his prostate once more, then again, over and over until Merlin couldn’t bear it anymore. He balled the cape in his hands and moaned as he clenched around Arthur, spurting across their stomachs. The squeeze was too much for Arthur and he came deep inside Merlin, groaning as he clutched Merlin's hips to hold him close. The younger man bent down and kissed Arthur breathlessly. 

His legs were shaking too much for him to stay up, so Merlin collapsed and rolled over onto the cold floor. 

“Merlin, come here, that must be freezing,” Arthur said, opening his arm to pull Merlin close. He moved onto the warm cape and tucked himself into Arthur’s side. 

Later, when they were dressed and Merlin parted to his room, Arthur would remove his cape only to find that he and Merlin had made a mess of it. So much for Merlin sewing it; the cape was ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, please let me know what you think of this; I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you would like to follow me on Tumblr, you can find me [ here!](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
